


A Chance Reunion with a Bird in a Box

by McKayRulez



Category: Cube (1997 2002 2004), Splice (2009)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Cussing, Gen Work, Other, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Second Chances, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: David Worth has had many name changes over the years, as he worked on top secret government projects. Moving from one life to the next. Faking your death and starting anew. It was normal for him to leave an old life for good and pick up the pieces.What he didn't expect, was to be reunited with a face from the past.*Vincenzo Natali Universe Crossover*





	A Chance Reunion with a Bird in a Box

The group went from one room to the next, avoiding the doors with the wrong numbers as they went. After Leaven calculated another safe number, Worth pulled the door open and were greeted by strange sounds. 

There was a chitter, a squeak, followed by all sorts of unrecognizable noises.

“What the hell is that?!” Quentin demanded. 

“Maybe it’s the ghosts of the damned?” Holloway responded worriedly, as her vision darted around uneasily. 

Quentin rolled his eyes, as he pushed past her and Kazan, and brought himself between Leaven and Worth, peering into the room beyond. 

There was more chittering, then suddenly, a winged alien looking woman descended from where she was hanging on the ceiling door and landed upon the floor. The group watched as she rose up in front of them gracefully and leaned herself onto the open door before them. Gazing at them all with big eyes. She looked over each of them, tail flicking about deliberately about as she observed. Then her vision settled on Worth.

She purred. 

David Worth’s eyes widened in recognition. 

She grinned and her tail stopped wagging. It spouted a needle like tip. 

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
